


Autopsy Gremlin

by Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan



Category: NCIS
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 12:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16618802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan/pseuds/Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan
Summary: How Jimmy Palmer got his nickname from Tony. Part of the "You Complete Me" universe.





	Autopsy Gremlin

Autopsy Gremlin

_How Jimmy got the nickname from Tony. Season 3_

"Hey, Palmer, where's the Duckman?" Tony came through the doors of autopsy looking for the M.E. Gibbs had sent him down for an update on the latest victim in a poisoning epidemic.

"Dr. Mallard's out of the office for the rest of the day; what can I help you with, Agent DiNozzo?"

Tony shrugged, "Boss sent me down for updates on the latest body; guess it'll have to wait until tomorrow since Ducky is out. Thanks, Palmer." He turned to leave and head back upstairs.

"Agent DiNozzo!" Jimmy called out. When Tony kept walking, he tried again, "TONY!" He waved the file folder in his hand as DiNozzo turned around. "I believe this is what you need."

"Palmer, did you just call me by my first name?"

"Yes, sir; no, sir. Um… Agent DiNozzo it will never happen again," Jimmy gulped. He handed the folder to Tony as he spoke, hoping to use it as a peace offering.

"Palmer. JIMMY, it's okay," Tony laughed as he opened the file. "I've been wondering how long it would take you to stop with the formalities…" He skimmed the information in the first page and turned to the second page.

"Well, I do like you and I hope you like me. Not in any sort of bad way, I mean I like you as a friend. I'm not hitting on you. I like you as a friend like Tim or Ziva…" Jimmy gulped. "I…"

"Close mouth before inserting foot," Tony patted Palmer's shoulder. "You may call me Tony any time; and yes, I like you as a friend." He nodded at the file folder, "Thanks for the info. If I'm reading it correctly, our latest DB WAS poisoned with a neurotoxin just like the others."

"That is correct. We sent tissue and blood samples to Abby to identify the toxin," Jimmy breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks," Tony turned to leave again. "You do realize that I'll have to come up with a nickname for you now?"

Jimmy nodded. Tony grinned, "Autopsy Gremlin."

"Oh come on, gremlin?"

"Yeah, autopsy because that's where you work and gremlin because you are the antithesis of the somber mood in this place. It's a good thing, Autopsy Gremlin!"

Jimmy smiled to himself as Tony left; he finally had a DiNozzo-given nickname!

**Author's Note:**

> **Happy Birthday to Brian Dietzen!**


End file.
